Nevermore Update!
by angel on wings
Summary: Went to the bookstore, read the 5 chapters for Nevermore, jotted down notes, and put chapter summaries up and the questions that will be answered in Nevermore just for you Maximum Ride lovers!99% accurate..No lies as far as I'm concerned. Read and enjoy! UPDATE: READ MY A/N I will post a website where you can read excerpts from Nevemore.
1. This is the beginning of a new adventure

**NEVERMORE!**

**So..I basically repeat myself at the bottom of this but this is about as accurate as I can get from memory. Because I knew you were all looking forward to that glimpse of Nevermore (I hope lol) So I went to the bookstore, sat there, until I finished reading it. Jotted down notes...I couldn't copy if word-for-word except for some quotes. lol XD I'd say this is 99% accurate. All of the descriptions and stuff I tried remembering but some went in one ear and out the other. **

**I did this for you Maximum Ride lovers...so enjoy!**

**I don't own MR. JP does :)**

**Oh. And if someone has a problem with me putting this up I'll take it down ASAP :)**

Chapter 1: Max

It basically starts off with Dylan and Max riding a motorcycle and Max having her head on Dylan's back and her arms around his waist. They stop at a guardrail on the highway and both get off to look at the ocean with it's mist spraying against the rocks. Dylan says that being by the ocean reminds him of Angel. Max starts getting angry and frustrated and tells him to stop talking about Angel because she remembers Paris and the explosion but he won't stop talking about Angel. He says that he only talks about her because Max can't keep pretending that she was never born and stop trying to forget about her. They have to accept that she is dead but talking about her always reminds him of Angel.

Chapter 2: Max

Max basically starts bawling her eyes out on Dylan's shirt, soaking it and he holds her closer to him. Max is basically wondering why this is happening because usually she keeps her emotions in. She remembers her wall of sarcasm that always protected her from emotions. She remembers Fang and how he was always there for her, always on the same page as her…but Dylan is always soft-hearted and can always be open to her unlike Fang.

Chapter 3: Max

They start flying out into the ocean for a bit before they return home and Dylan asks, "What?" Max responds, "What, what?" Dylan, "You were smiling." She says something in between (I think. If so, I think it was about something that she could always tell him what's on her mind) and Dylan says, "You know I love you." Max says that she knows because he was programmed to love her but he says that love has to go both ways and even though she doesn't like him at the moment, he's hoping that she will come to love him. End quote from Dylan hoping that Max will love him,: "I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

Chapter 4: Fang

Fang and his group are somewhere fighting near a van and he kicks an Eraser in the nose causing blood to splatter and the Eraser falls. He sees Holden trying to hold off an Eraser but the Eraser I think…chops off his arm but Fang dives down to help him and kills the Eraser. He sees Maya fighting off another Eraser.

He checks back on Holden and Holden says, "Fang, look!" Fang looks up and sees Maya and an Eraser (Is Ari still alive? It was saying something about Ari but how these versions were better or something) five hundred feet in the air ready to do battle.

Chapter 5: Fang

Holden and Fang hear her scream, blood splatter like an arc in the sky and Maya fall. Basically in between it describes how Maya was falling like a marionette. Fang realizes her mouth is like an 'o' in mid sentence and trying to say the words that were never said….last part I remember is how much she loved him. Then he kind of snaps back to reality from his description and sees her stony figure and the ground rush up to her.

So…Is Maya dead? It actually didn't tell me -_-

SO THERE YOU GO! I give you the most accurate description of the first 5 chapters of Nevermore that I can give ;)

Hope it gives you insight and I am absolutely positively not lying about this. I did it as accurately as I can remember. I even wrote notes down while I was reading in the bookstore so I could do this for you guys :D

**QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE ANSWERED IN NEVERMORE: :D**

1. Who will Max choose? Fang or Dylan?

2. Who is the voice?

3. Which of Fang's gang betrays him?

4. Which side is Angel really on?

5. Is Jeb really trying to protect the flock or is he with the bad guys?

6. Will Iggy regain his eyesight?

7. Why did the flock suddenly evolve into breathing underwater?8. What is the apocalypse really? A human folly, a natural disaster? Etc.

9. Can Max really save the world?

10. Who will die? DUN DUN DUNNN

So, I hope you guys read this and loved it. The questions that will be answered in Nevermore are really real. I jotted them down J

So instead of going to a bookstore (unless you want to read it for yourself) I've got it right here for you.

Once again, the chapter summaries are about as accurate as I can get from my memory annnd it doesn't tell me if Maya died. It stopped as Fang watched her freefall…soo yeah! Enjoy! 6 more months to Nevermore

8.6.2012

**~Angel **

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	2. Authore Note on Chapter 5

**Author Note**

Haha! I'm so late XD

But anyways, you're welcome to all you lovely reviewers who said thanks for putting this up.

Apparently, (which I think is true) I made a mistake on the Chapter 5.

So thank you to a reviewer, falling higher, for pointing that out to me :D This is what it should have been. And I quote falling higher:

'In chapter 5 when Fang feels like time freezes when Maya is falling, he sees Max instead and the part when Fang says how her mouth is shaped like an "o", trying to say the words MAX says about how much Max loves Fang and how he should've never left her and the flock.'

Make sense now?

So… are you excited for Nevermore? I know I am…I don't know if I can wait that long -_- 4 MORE MONTHS PPL!

~Probably last update on this…. : (

Love you all~~

~angel


	3. Link to Excerpts from Nevermore

Hey all! Another update from moi! I have a site that gives you excerpts from Nevermore that my secret Maximum Ride ninjas gave me : )

So the stuff I gave you before, those were at the back of Angel but I have NO idea where they come in, in these excerpts…so…I don't really know what's going on here.

Scratch that. The document is not letting me post the whole website and I have to go. So I'll see if my profile will post the link tomorrow.

So if you want to read Nevermore excerpts, story alert this : )

Maximum Ride is owned by JP! I dont' even know if I need a disclaimer here...but...whatever O.o


	4. Link to Nevermore Excerpts on Profile

**All right! It's me again. I almost forgot to post the link -.- **

**But go to my profile and it's there.**

**You can thank me later XD No I'm joking. I'm joking….really. You don't need to thank me. I'd do this for you guys anyway.**

**You'll have to copy and paste the link. I hope it works from my profile.**

**ENJOY READING THE EXCERPTS! **

**I lovez you all!**

**-Oh yeah. All rights go to JP. OR YOU WOULDN'T BE WAITING ONE MORE MONTH FOR NEVERMORE XDD**

**~Angel**


End file.
